Time Traveler
by gomurola
Summary: [ b x b . hoshi x woozi . SoonHoon ] Dia sibuk bercerita tentang bagaimana rasanya menaiki mesin waktu. Aku ingat, dia bilang rasanya seperti di tarik ke dalam black hole yang bentuknya seperti donat.
1. Chapter 1

.

시간 여행자—Time Traveler

Rated : T

Pair : Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

Cast : Woozi, Hoshi, etc.

Length : Chaptered

.

Dia sibuk bercerita tentang bagaimana rasanya menaiki mesin waktu. Aku ingat, dia bilang rasanya seperti di tarik ke dalam _black hole_ yang bentuknya seperti donat.

.

 _Chapter 1_

"Jihoon, kau sudah selesai?"

Aku menggeleng dan kembali menyesap kopiku. Aku memandang ke arah jendela besar di sampingku. Langit sudah menampilkan warna oranye dan orang berlalu lalang dengan cepat. Aku bisa melihat wajah mereka yang kelelahan; mungkin karena bekerja, aku tak pernah tahu.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang baru saja bertanya apakah aku sudah selesai itu sahabatku—namanya Wonwoo.

Tampaknya dia sudah jenuh karena kami sudah berdiam di sini selama dua jam, dan aku belum juga menyelesaikan minumku. Ketika aku meliriknya, dia sudah memasang tampang sebal sambil melipat lengannya. "Kalau kau akan tetap tinggal di sini sampai malam, aku lebih baik pulang sekarang."

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang." Aku memilih untuk pulang sekarang bersama Wonwoo daripada harus sendirian di kafe ini sampai malam datang. Aku meninggalkan kopiku yang baru habis setengah di meja dan pergi ke kasir.

.

Setelah mengantar Wonwoo pulang lebih dulu, aku memutar arah dan melangkahkan tungkaiku menuju rumah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore ketika aku melirik ke arloji yang melekat di pergelangan kiriku. Jika aku tidak lebih cepat, Ibu bisa saja mengurungku di luar—Ibuku masih menganggapku anak kecil, padahal aku sudah kelas sebelas.

Pikiran tentang Ibu lenyap begitu saja ketika seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, serius, tiba-tiba.

Dia seperti—berteleportasi, atau mungkin memang benar dia melakukan itu. Bagaimana pula kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan seseorang dan orang itu tidak tahu kau berasal dari mana?

Aku memandangnya, menelisik penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Cara berpakaiannya biasa saja—kaus hitam tipis dan celana selutut. Memang biasa saja, tapi itu sedikit aneh karena sekarang sudah musim gugur dan udara sudah mulai mendingin.

Rambutnya pirang dan matanya sipit, lucu. Aku hendak menanyakan dia itu siapa, tapi sebuah suara sudah memotongnya.

"Halo, Lee Jihoon."

Tunggu—bagaimana cara dia tahu namaku? Melihat _name tag_ -ku? Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak mengenakan jas seragam sekolahku di mana aku biasa memakai _name tag_ di seragam itu. Sekarang aku mengenakan jaket baseball dan kemeja.

Lelaki itu tersenyum padaku, aku sempat luluh dibuatnya. Tapi aku masih penasaran, bagaimana cara dia tahu namaku? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya.

"Apakah kau seorang _stalker_? Bagaimana cara kau tahu—"

Dia memotongnya dengan kata-kata yang sangat sulit untuk dipercaya oleh siapa pun di dunia ini. "Aku datang dari masa depan."

Aku tertawa, kata-katanya sulit untuk dipercaya. "Kau berbohong."

Dan dia malah menawarkan ajakan padaku. "Mau melihat mesin waktu yang membawaku kemari?"

Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menyetujui ajakannya—aku jadi ingat Ibu, mungkin aku akan dikurung di luar malam ini olehnya. Tapi, sesekali melanggar peraturan tampaknya tak apa-apa.

Aku menghela napas dan menatapnya. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau berbohong, aku akan membuangmu ke kandang buaya."

Dia menatapku heran, seperti tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan. Tapi tampaknya dia langsung melupakan itu dan menarik lenganku.

.

Dia menyeretku ke sebuah gudang, benar-benar menyeretku.

Aku kesal, tentu saja. Terlebih lagi, aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Beberapa kali aku memberontak karena dia menarik lenganku terlalu keras, dan dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf, malah semakin kuat menggenggam lenganku dan dia tertawa.

Ketika kami sudah masuk ke dalam gudang itu, aku benar-benar terkejut.

Aku sudah melihatnya—mesin waktu. Bentuknya panjang seperti _box_ amunisi. Aku sudah bisa menebak benda itu sangat berat, mungkin 600kg atau kurang. Warnanya hitam, tapi aku tidak benar-benar bisa menebak alat apa saja yang digunakan untuk membuat mesin waktu yang seperti ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah mengagumi mesin waktu yang _katanya_ membawanya ke masa sekarang. "Kau berasal dari tahun berapa?"

"2135."

Aku melongo, tentu saja. Pastilah aku sudah mati pada tahun itu, mustahil aku masih hidup—mungkin ada kemungkinan tapi aku tidak percaya. "Lalu, cara kau tahu namaku?"

Dia menjawab setelah nyengir. "Semuanya bisa kau lakukan di zamanku, Jihoon. Aku menemukan sebuah alat dari ruang kerja Ayahku—"

Dia berjalan mendekatiku—mendekati mesin waktu dan mengusap bagian atas benda itu. "—saat itu Ayah tidak ada di ruang kerjanya. Dan aku menemukan alat, aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi aku bisa melihat sesuatu, semua hal yang terjadi di zaman dahulu. Sebelum aku lahir." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku memulainya dengan melihat-lihat tahun 1950, tidak terlalu menarik, tahun-tahun itu terlalu menyeramkan—menurutku."

Aku mengangkat alisku, apakah benar menyeramkan? Aku jadi penasaran sekarang.

"Aku terus melihat-lihat sampai akhirnya; ke tahun 2015. Aku bisa melihat semuanya; orang-orang yang sedang makan di rumah, yang sedang di toilet. Kemudian aku melihatmu, sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah."

Kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapku, dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku sempat luluh.

"Aku mencari tahu tentangmu, dan aku mendapatkan semuanya. Aku tahu di mana kau tinggal, bagaimana cara kau lahir, umurmu—"

Aku memotongnya. "Sebentar, bagaimana cara aku lahir?"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. "Ya... dioperasi, 'kan?"

Setelah bertepuk tangan dengan tidak niat sekitar dua kali, aku melanjutkan. "Itu hebat. Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Jadi aku kembali ke tahun 2015 untuk mencari tahu tentang dirimu. Dan—aku tidak berniat untuk kembali lagi ke masa depan."

"Tunggu, apa?"

Dia tersenyum lagi—tapi kali ini agak berbeda, seperti ada suatu hal menyakitkan yang sedang memaksa masuk ke dalam pikirannya. "Siapa yang peduli tentangku di masa depan? Ayahku bahkan tidak, dia tidak suka denganku. Jadi aku mengambil mesin waktu dan memutuskan untuk mundur ke masa lalu."

Aku menghela napas. Ternyata orang seperti dia bisa mengalami hal-hal menyedihkan juga. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, tak ada satu pun di antara kami yang berbicara selama beberapa menit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuh 'kan untuk sampai di masa-ku?"

Kali ini dia berceramah tentang sesuatu yang sebagian besar tidak aku mengerti. "Ini mesin waktu yang tipenya lebih besar, C217. Bisa menampung sampai 15 orang—tapi aku menggunakannya sendiri. Tak ada batas maksimum untuk kembali ke masa lalu, aku bisa saja kembali ke zaman dinosaurus kalau aku mau."

"Lalu?"

"Mesin ini bisa membawaku ke masa silam dengan kecepatan 20 tahun per jam."

Aku menghitung berapa lama waktu yang Ia butuh kan untuk kembali ke masa-ku—aku menghitung menggunakan jari. "Sekitar, 6 jam?" Dan dia mengangguk, berarti jawabanku benar.

Dia sibuk bercerita tentang bagaimana rasanya menaiki mesin waktu. Aku ingat, dia bilang rasanya seperti di tarik ke dalam _black hole_ yang bentuknya seperti donat. Bentuk tubuhmu akan berubah seperti spageti dan aku sempat jijik karena itu.

Sampai ada satu hal yang aku lupakan darinya. "Siapa namamu?"

Dia menjawab. "Kwon Soonyoung, umurku 17 tahun. Dan aku akan menjadikan kau pacarku."

 _To Be Continued_

.

hai ketemu lagi bersama saya, bootae.

jadi kebiasaan, suka nulis ff baru tapi yang lama ga dilanjutin ;(

apakah liburan kalian menyenangkan? saya engga nih ;(

ish malah jadi ngoceh ga jelas.

maafkan bootae kalo pada ga ngerti sama isinya, sejujurnya ini cuma ff asal asal aja ;(

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

.

 _Sampai ada satu hal yang aku lupakan darinya. "Siapa namamu?"_

 _Dia menjawab. "Kwon Soonyoung, umurku 17 tahun. Dan aku akan menjadikan kau pacarku."_

.

시간 여행자—Time Traveler

Rated : T

Pair : Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

Cast : Woozi, Hoshi, etc.

Length : Chaptered

.

Dia sibuk bercerita tentang bagaimana rasanya menaiki mesin waktu. Aku ingat, dia bilang rasanya seperti di tarik ke dalam _black hole_ yang bentuknya seperti donat.

.

 _Chapter 2_

Aku pastilah berpikir dia bercanda, kami baru saling mengenal. "Pacar? Yang benar saja, jangan bercanda."

Dia tidak merespons apa pun, dia tersenyum lagi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak luluh lagi dengan senyuman itu—aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sembarang arah, mungkin saja ada benda asing aneh dari masa depan lagi yang ada di dalam gudang ini.

Tapi aku tidak menemukan apa pun, hanya ada mesin waktu itu di dalam sini.

Karena sedari tadi aku hanya mendengar suara jangkrik, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Di mana kau tinggal?"

Dia mengepalkan satu tangannya dan memukulnya ke telapak tangannya yang satu lagi. Aku sempat terkejut sedikit, kemudian dia berbicara, "Nah, pertanyaan bagus! Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

Aku bergumam. "Lelaki bodoh macam apa kau," tampaknya dia mendengarku, dan dia terkekeh.

"Lee Jihoon, pungut aku."

Aku melotot, makhluk di hadapanku ini memang tak tahu malu atau apa. "Tidak, tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kau tinggal di rumahku, Ibuku akan—"

Setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku melotot lagi dan menepuk keningku setelahnya. "Astaga, Ibu pasti akan marah karena aku belum pulang." Aku menggigit jariku—kebiasaanku ketika sedang gugup atau memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bilang saja pada Ibumu; Ibu, tadi aku bertemu dengan lelaki tampan dari masa depan dan dia meminta padaku untuk memungutnya. Bolehkah dia tinggal bersama kita? Lalu kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia!" kata si Soonyoung gila. Dia memang gila, benar-benar gila. Mustahil aku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Ibuku.

Aku tidak menjawab, melainkan melayangkan tatapan tajamku padanya. Dia bukannya ketakutan, malah memberikan tatapan memelas padaku. "Ayolah Jihoon, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Pungut aku?" Suaranya Ia buat agar terdengar seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sebuah balon dan setangkai es krim. Itu menjijikkan, dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Kau punya uang?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku mengembuskan napas, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak pakai saja uang itu untuk membeli rumah?"

Dia membalas, "Memangnya aku orang kaya?"

Lalu aku mengambil pisau yang ada di sudut ruangan besar itu dan menancapkan benda tajam itu ke tubuh lelaki di hadapanku ini, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak bergerak dan tidak bernapas lagi. Dan sayangnya itu hanya ada di dalam khayalanku. Kenyataannya dia masih berada di sini dalam keadaan sehat, dan tak ada pisau di sekitar sini.

Aku berpikir, apa tidak ada robot seperti Doraemon di masa depan? Doraemon ada di abad ke-22 bukan? Seharusnya Doraemon sudah ada jadi dia bisa meminta robot itu untuk mengeluarkan rumah dari kantung ajaibnya itu. "Apa tidak ada robot seperti Doraemon di masa depan?"

"Ada, tapi aku tidak mempunyai robot itu." Dasar bodoh.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menyerah dan membiarkannya ikut denganku ke rumah. Aku ingin saja meninggalkannya sendirian di sini tanpa makanan, minuman, selimut, kasur, toilet, dan semuanya. Tapi aku masih mempunyai sisi malaikat di dalam diriku dan tentu saja aku tidak tega melihatnya menderita di sini.

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan menuju pintu gudang yang besar. Aku bisa merasakan Soonyoung menatapku kebingungan, kemudian aku berbalik. "Mau ikut atau tidak?"

.

"Lee Jihoon! Kenapa kau tidak pulang tepat waktu dan kenapa ponselmu tidak diaktifkan? Dan—siapa dia?"

Ibuku mengomel agak panjang dan terhenti ketika dia menyadari Soonyoung yang berdiri di belakangku. Seharusnya Ibu menyadari keberadaan Soonyoung sedari tadi karena lelaki itu lebih tinggi dibanding diriku; ya aku tahu, aku pendek sekali.

Aku mengembuskan napas, sembari berpikir, mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan. "Aku menemukannya di jalan, berpakaian seperti itu; kaus dan celana pendek. Dia tidak punya rumah dan tidak punya makanan, jadi aku membawanya kemari."

Ibuku menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian beralih menatap Soonyoung yang sedang menatapnya balik. Aku memutar tubuhku untuk melihat Soonyoung dan aku melihat dia sedang tersenyum manis, semanis yang Ia bisa agar hati Ibuku luluh dan membiarkan makhluk seperti dia tinggal di rumahku. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku tidak menyebutkan nama Soonyoung tadi, sebelum aku memberitahu Ibuku, dia sudah menanyakannya sendiri. "Siapa namamu?"

Dia tersenyum lebar dan matanya hilang. "Kwon Soonyoung, umurku sama dengan Jihoon."

"Mana kedua orang tuamu?"

"Tidak punya."

Ibuku langsung mengusap dagunya, menimbang sesuatu. Dan tampaknya aku tahu apa yang akan Ia ucapkan. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau anak yang baik. Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau."

Tepat.

.

"Jihoon, turunlah untuk makan malam!"

Aku mendengar Ibuku menyahut dari lantai bawah, dan aku balas menyahut, "Tunggu sebentar!"

Soonyoung sedang berada di bawah, membantu Ibuku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami bertiga, ya, bertiga.

Soonyoung tidur di kamar tamu, letaknya di samping kamarku. Aku bahagia setengah mati begitu tahu bahwa dia tidak akan tidur di kamarku. Aku tidak terlalu suka jika ada orang lain yang tidur bersamaku—kecuali orang terdekat seperti Wonwoo atau keluargaku.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutku yang basah—aku baru saja mandi, aku segera turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Begitu sampai ke ruang makan, aku melihat Soonyoung yang sedang meletakkan sumpit di meja. Dia menyadari kehadiranku dan tersenyum padaku. Kemudian Ibu datang sambil membawa dua mangkuk _samgyetang_ (sup ayam ginseng). Seharusnya dia membawa tiga mangkuk, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa membawa tiga mangkuk sekaligus, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membawakan satu mangkuk _samgyetang_ lagi.

Ibu menggumamkan terima kasih padaku ketika dia melihatku membawakan satu mangkuk _samgyetang_ yang tersisa di dapur.

Aku meletakkan _samgyetang_ di meja dan menatap Soonyoung yang sudah duduk di meja sambil menopang dagunya dan dia menatapku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis dan duduk di depannya.

Kemudian aku melihat Ibu sedang membawakan tiga mangkuk kecil _kimchi_ dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu Ibu duduk di kursinya, di tengah, paling ujung.

Aku mengambil sumpit dan sendok, Ibu dan aku sama-sama mengucapkan selamat makan, dan Soonyoung tidak. Aku penasaran, apakah di masa depan masih ada tradisi mengucapkan kata-kata semacam ini. Tapi Ibu sama sekali tidak peduli apakah Soonyoung mengucapkan selamat makan atau tidak.

Kami sudah menyelesaikan makan malam, tapi sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ibu sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang Soonyoung.

"Di mana kau bersekolah?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus dari Ibu, aku belum menanyakan hal itu pada Soonyoung.

Tapi, Soonyoung tidak punya rumah, 'kan? Aku sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada Ibu, pastilah Ibu berpikir Soonyoung ini gelandangan tampan yang aku pungut, tapi Ibu malah menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak sekolah, _eomoni_."

Dan kini dia memanggil Ibuku dengan sebutan _eomoni_ , manis sekali.

Ibuku menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin dan meraih tangan kanan Soonyoung yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja untuk Ia genggam. "Kasihan sekali kau, nak. Aku akan berusaha keras agar kau bisa ke sekolah yang sama seperti Jihoon."

Aku yang sedang meminum segelas air putih mendadak tersedak.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa—"

Ibu memotong ucapanku. " _Shh_ , jangan melawan, Lee Jihoon. _Eomma_ kasihan padanya, jadi _eomma_ ingin dia sekolah juga. Tapi bukan tahun ajaran sekarang, ok?"

Aku ingin membantahnya tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Dan aku melihat Soonyoung sedang tersenyum senang sambil menatap Ibuku, dan dia berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Kami bertiga menghabiskan malam itu dengan bercerita, dan aku lebih banyak diam.

.

Aku sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka, aku beranjak ke ranjang.

Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku berpikir, mungkin itu Ibuku. Tapi ketika aku membuka pintu, wajah Soonyounglah yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku, membuatku mendengus sebal. "Kau mau apa?"

Dia nyengir, "Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Tidak, kau sudah punya kamar. Sana pergi ke kamarmu."

Dia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan malam _pertama_ ku di masa sekarang ini dengan tidur sendirian. Jadi, izinkan aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Kau menjijikkan, pergi sana."

Aku membanting pintu, dan aku bisa mendengar Ibuku menyahut dari lantai bawah, menyuruhku untuk tidak merusak pintu itu—katanya mahal. Dan mungkin saja hidung Soonyoung kena bantingan pintu ini, mengingat posisinya yang cukup dekat denganku tadi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendengar orang meringis kesakitan dari luar sana, dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Aku menggerakkan tungkaiku menuju ranjang, kemudian berbaring di sana. Setelah berdiam diri sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dengan cukup lama, akhirnya aku tertidur.

.

Aku terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh berkeringat. Dan Soonyoung di sisi tempat tidurku.

"Kau mimpi apa? Aku mendengarmu berteriak sejak satu jam yang lalu." Ucapnya. Aku mengambil jam dari meja nakas untuk melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul berapa; enam pagi.

Aku beralih untuk menatap Soonyoung yang sedang menguap, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan dia memeluk bantal. "Sana kembali ke kamarmu."

Dia menatapku. "Kau sekolah hari ini?"

"Tidak, sekarang hari sabtu. Pergilah ke kamarmu."

Dua detik berlalu dan kini dia sudah tertidur, dalam posisi duduk di lantai. Tubuhnya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku mengira dia akan terjatuh ke lantai, tapi dia malah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke ranjangku.

Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk mendorongnya, dia terlalu besar dan aku terlalu kecil. Aku beruntung hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di ranjangku, bukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah menarik selimut dan menepuk bantalku agar terasa nyaman ketika aku merebahkan diriku, aku memejamkan mata.

.

Aku terbangun dua jam kemudian karena dering telepon. Ketika aku mengecek siapa yang meneleponku, aku mengernyit—Wonwoo.

Aku menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselku dan menaruhnya di telingaku—posisiku sedang berbaring menyamping saat ini. Dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur, aku bertanya. "Ada keperluan?"

" _Ya, aku akan ke rumahmu hari ini. Aku mengisi_ flashdisk _-ku dengan film-film bagus, kita akan menonton bersama_."

"Baiklah." Aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku dan menaruhnya ke meja nakas di samping ranjangku.

Aku baru sadar bahwa Soonyoung sudah tidak ada di kamarku, dan aku senang. Aku mengacak rambutku dan pergi ke kamar mandi, lebih baik aku menyiapkan diri daripada tetap berpenampilan acak-acakan seperti ini. Wonwoo akan mengabadikan fotoku yang berpenampilan acak-acakan seperti orang gila ini, dan esoknya fotoku akan tersebar di _Twitter_ , _Facebook_ , dan semuanya—Wonwoo adalah teman yang seperti itu.

.

Aku mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna merah dan celana pendek berwarna coklat.

Setelah merasa penampilanku cukup bagus, aku segera turun ke bawah untuk membuka pintu—sebelumnya Wonwoo sudah mengirimkan pesan padaku bahwa dia sudah sampai, tapi anehnya dia enggan untuk sekedar menekan bel rumahku.

Saat aku turun, aku bisa melihat Soonyoung sedang membuka pintu depan dan dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bereaksi cukup bagus dan bertanya langsung tanpa ragu. "Wow, siapa ini?"

Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya dan Wonwoo menerimanya. Ketika itu pula, aku terkejut setelah mendengar kata-kata yang Soonyoung ucapkan. "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, aku datang dari masa depan dan aku _pacar_ nya Jihoon."

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

_Saat aku turun, aku bisa melihat Soonyoung sedang membuka pintu depan dan dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo bereaksi cukup bagus dan bertanya langsung tanpa ragu. "Wow, siapa ini?"_

 _Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya dan Wonwoo menerimanya. Ketika itu pula, aku terkejut setelah mendengar kata-kata yang Soonyoung ucapkan. "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, aku datang dari masa depan dan aku_ pacar _nya Jihoon."_

.

시간 여행자—Time Traveler

Rated : T

Pair : Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

Cast : Woozi, Hoshi, etc.

Length : Chaptered

.

Dia sibuk bercerita tentang bagaimana rasanya menaiki mesin waktu. Aku ingat, dia bilang rasanya seperti di tarik ke dalam _black hole_ yang bentuknya seperti donat.

.

 _Chapter 3_

 _._

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung kebingungan. "Masa depan? Pacar Jihoon? Kau pastilah menyangka otakku sudah mati."

Aku buru-buru menghampiri mereka dan menarik Soonyoung agar menjauh dari pintu. "Wonwoo- _ya_ , masuklah. Jangan dengarkan dia," ucapku dan kini menarik lengan Wonwoo agar lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku."

Aku beralih untuk menatap Soonyoung yang sedang menatapku tak suka. "Soonyoung, pergilah ke kamarmu."

Aku bersyukur karena dia tidak membantah ucapanku dan buru-buru naik ke kamarnya sendiri. Aku pergi ke dapur dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk langsung naik ke kamarku lebih dulu, aku berniat untuk membawa camilan ke kamarku.

"Pagi, _Eomma_." Sapaku saat melihat Ibu sedang meletakkan sumpit dan peralatan makan lain ke dalam laci dapur.

Ibu melirikku sedikit dan dia menyunggingkan senyuman. "Pagi, sayang. Apa tadi itu suara Wonwoo yang kudengar?"

Aku membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa _snack_ dari dalam sana. Dan beberapa minuman kaleng. "Ya, aku akan menonton film bersamanya. Jangan diganggu ya~" kataku sok _imut_ , aku sendiri geli karena itu.

Tanganku penuh dengan _snack_ dan minuman kaleng sampai-sampai aku haru menutup pintu kulkas menggunakan kaki. Aku bisa melihat Ibuku mendengus sebal karena aku mengambil terlalu banyak _snack_. Sebelum dia menceramahiku, aku segera melesat ke lantai dua.

.

"Jadi, sebelum menonton film, kau harus bercerita padaku." Wonwoo mencomot satu keripik kentang dari tanganku.

Tapi aku tidak ingin protes akan hal itu. "Mungkin kau hanya separuh percaya pada ceritaku. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, aku tahu dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan cerita-cerita fantasi; peri, nenek sihir, kuda terbang, dasi meloncat, terserahlah.

"Ceritakan saja."

Aku menceritakan semuanya, dari awal cerita sampai akhir cerita secara detail. Wonwoo beberapa kali mengernyit ketika mendengar aku bercerita. Sampai akhirnya aku selesai bercerita, Wonwoo bilang. "Itu tidak logis,"

"Ya, tentu saja, bodoh."

"Lalu kau menyetujui dia sebagai _pacarmu_?"

Aku melotot, tak menyangka dia akan mengatakan itu. "Tidak, kau pikir aku gila? Aku tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengannya, _tidak akan pernah_."

" _Well_ , aku akan memintamu agar menjadi budakku selama satu minggu jika kau akhirnya menjadi pacarnya si cowok itu." Aku tahu saat itu aku sedang berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak membuangnya ke tempat sampah karena berbicara hal yang tidak-tidak padaku.

Dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjangku, meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di lantai. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar selama beberapa saat sampai mungkin ada sesuatu yang melintas di pikirannya. "Tapi, Jihoon—aku pikir dia cocok denganmu."

Aku melempar minuman kaleng yang belum kubuka ke arahnya. "Diam kau, sialan."

Dia tertawa seakan dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Jadi aku hanya mendengus sebal karena itu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya kesal terhadapku—sebagai pembalasan juga, lumayan. "Bagaimana dengan si cowok tinggi yang kau bilang itu?"

"Siapa?"

Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah panik, dan aku senang—berarti rencana mendadakku berhasil. "Itu, si Mingyu."

Dia benar-benar panik sekarang. Wonwoo berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku, aku tahu dia mencari sebuah kebohongan. Kami sudah berteman sejak lama dan aku tahu apa saja yang Ia lakukan ketika dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Dia berkata sambil tergagap. "A-Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya,"

"Wow, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau kelihatan bahagia sekali akhir-akhir ini? Wah, pasti sahabatku ini sudah pernah dicium oleh si Mingyu."

Wonwoo menatapku tajam. "Bicara kau sekali lagi, aku akan membuangmu ke samudra Atlantik."

Aku tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana tepatnya, kau melakukan itu?"

Raut wajahnya sudah tidak enak, tetapi aku tahu dia sudah kalah. Diam-diam, dalam hati aku bersorak. "Baiklah kau menang," katanya, "tapi setelah ini aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Soonyoung."

"Masa bodoh," kataku tak peduli. Mungkin Wonwoo akan percaya bahwa aku kelihatan sama sekali tidak peduli jika dia menjodohkanku dengan Soonyoung. Tapi, tanganku sudah berkeringat sekarang—karena gugup mendadak.

Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya. "Lebih baik kita tonton saja film yang baru aku unduh."

.

Kami sudah menonton, dan itu film horor. Wonwoo tertidur setelah adegan paling menyeramkan buatku muncul. Dia memang yang mengajakku untuk menonton film, tapi dia yang tidur lebih dulu. Menyebalkan.

Aku membiarkannya tertidur di ranjangku, sementara aku memainkan ponsel sambil memakan keripik kentang yang masih tersisa di lantai. Aku menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk membuka SNS dan memakan keripik kentang. Kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk, aku setengah berpikir kalau itu adalah Ibu, setengahnya lagi berpikir bahwa itu adalah Sooonyoung.

Setelah pintu terbuka, sebuah kepala menyembul dari sana, barulah aku tahu kalau itu adalah Soonyoung.

Aku bingung untuk melakukan apa. Pura-pura tidur dan membiarkannya tetap di sana atau menyapanya dan menanyakan apa alasan dia datang kemari. Aku memilih yang kedua. "Ada apa?"

Dia memberikan senyuman kilat. " _Eomoni_ membuat _sundubu-jigae_ (sup tahu pedas), ajak temanmu untuk makan siang—oh, dia tertidur?"

"Ya," kataku sambil melirik Wonwoo yang sedang menggaruk pipinya dan mengeluarkan suara kunyahan. "Aku akan membangunkannya."

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, aku tunggu di bawah." Kemudian dia menutup pintu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku tidak kesal jika berbicara dengannya?

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan sebanyak itulah waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk membangunkan Wonwoo. Aku tidak tahu dia bisa separah ini, sangat sulit dibangunkan. Aku sampai menyangka dia sudah mati.

Saat kami berdua menuruni tangga, aku melihat Ibu yang sedang menyendokkan _sundubu-jigae_ ke mulutnya. Membuat air liurku terbit ketika melihatnya makan. Soonyoung yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaanku dan Wonwoo, dan Ibu yang terakhir. Ibu meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku kira kau tidak akan turun, sayang."

Aku menatap Wonwoo yang sedang merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat seperti sarang burung. " _Yah_ , aku menghabiskan waktu untuk membangunkan makhluk sialan ini."

Ibu tampaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan penggunaan kata-kataku yang lumayan kasar dan intonasi bicaraku. Malah dia berdiri dan menarik kursi untuk kami berdua. "Ayo, kalian harus makan siang." Ibu tersenyum lebar.

Saat kami berdua sudah duduk di kursi, Ibu bertanya pada Wonwoo. "Kau bisa makan makanan pedas, sayang?"

"Ya, _ajumma._ Tentu saja." Wonwoo tersenyum, sambil sesekali kembali merapikan rambutnya yang masih saja terlihat seperti sarang burung.

Kami makan siang dengan tenang, walaupun beberapa kali Wonwoo mengeluh karena kepedasan—padahal dia bilang kalau dia bisa makan pedas, dasar pembohong.

Setelah makan dan membereskan meja makan (walaupun sebagian besar yang melakukan itu adalah Ibu), aku, Wonwoo, dan Soonyoung berkumpul bertiga di kamarku. Entah kerasukan setan jenis apa, aku mengajaknya untuk ikut masuk ke kamarku.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dia malah senang karena Soonyoung ada di kamarku. Dan tampaknya Soonyoung sudah mulai menerima Wonwoo juga—tatapannya sudah tidak sama lagi sejak pertama kali dia melihat Wonwoo secara langsung.

Wonwoo yang paling banyak membuat lelucon, dan aku senang karena hal itu. Setidaknya dia sudah berkembang dan tidak garing lagi.

Sampai dia lelah memberikan lelucon-leluconnya, kini giliran Soonyoung yang bertanya-tanya padaku. Mulai dari apa saja yang aku lakukan setiap hari, pukul berapa aku makan, pukul berapa aku tidur, bahkan dia bertanya apa merek kolorku.

Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan membuat mataku jadi berair. "Mana Ayahmu?"

Wonwoo bisa menangkap raut wajahku yang mendadak berubah dan menarikku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya, dan aku beralih untuk menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat kuat sampai aku bisa mendengar dia meringis. Tapi, aku sengaja melakukan itu agar air mata yang mulai membuat penglihatanku mengabur tidak jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Wajah Soonyoung mendadak panik, dan aku mendengar kekhawatiran dari suaranya. "J-Jihoon kenapa?"

"Jangan membicarakan tentang Ayahnya sekarang, oke?" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengusap tanganku yang digenggamnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kedua sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat, membuat sebuah senyuman. "Jihoon bisa menceritakan padamu jika Ia mau, dan jika Ia sudah mempercayaimu sepenuhnya."

Lalu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika aku melirik meja nakas. Wonwoo sudah pulang ke rumahnya sejak sore tadi. Wonwoo mengatakan kalau dia ada urusan dengan seseorang, saat aku tanya siapa, dia tidak menjawab. Jadi pastilah aku tahu kalau dia sedang ada urusan dengan Mingyu.

Soonyoung sedang berada di kamarku, dia menolak ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia bilang kalau dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak dan membuatku menangis. Jadilah Ia berada di sini, menemaniku yang sedang berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Wajah Ayah mendadak muncul di pandanganku. Memori bersamanya dulu membuat dadaku sesak dan aku rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara Ia pergi, seseorang mengambil nyawanya, di rumah, tiga tahun yang lalu. Seseorang berhasil masuk ke rumahku dan mengambil sebagian harta orang tuaku. Dan dia membawa pisau, aku ingat Ayah dan Ibu berjuang melawannya dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Orang itu melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Ibu, dan Ayah dengan cepat sadar akan hal itu. Jadi dia mendorong Ibu sampai Ibu terjatuh.

Pastilah aku ingat kejadian selanjutnya, kejadian itu yang paling tersimpan jelas di memoriku. Pisau itu menancap tepat di dada kiri Ayah, dan Ayah jatuh begitu saja.

"Jihoon, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunanku begitu saja. Ketika aku menoleh, wajahnya tepat berada di hadapan wajahku. Hidung kami bahkan bersentuhan, tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan tentang hal itu karena memori-memori menyakitkan memaksa masuk ke pikiranku.

"Kau menangis," kata Soonyoung sambil mengusap pipiku.

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, cuma kelilipan." Alasan yang bodoh sebenarnya, tentu saja tidak ada angin yang masuk ke kamarku. Apalagi aku menutup jendela.

Soonyoung tertawa sinis. "Itu alasan yang bodoh."

"Aku tahu."

Aku tidak berbicara lagi setelah mengatakan itu, begitu juga dengan Soonyoung. Mungkin dia tahu kalau aku sedang butuh ketenangan, bukannya malah disembur oleh kata-kata yang tak berguna sama sekali untuk memperbaiki _mood_ ku.

Kemudian Soonyoung berkata. "Tidurlah, Lee Jihoon."

Aku meliriknya, dan tersenyum. Walaupun aku berpikir dia itu menyebalkan dan tidak tahu malu, tapi aku benar-benar senang karena dia berada di sini saat ini. "Baiklah, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?"

Soonyoung mengeluarkan senyumannya yang memabukkan lagi. "Baiklah, aku janji.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan tersenyum lagi ketika merasakan tangan Soonyoung yang hangat mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Ayah ketika aku masih kecil.

Aku memaksa diriku sendiri untuk tidak menganggap Soonyoung itu adalah Ayahku yang sedang mengusap kepalaku saat ini.

Mataku terasa berat. Apalagi rasanya sulit untuk membuka mataku lagi karena terasa lengket—aku habis menangis. Dan secara perlahan aku mulai memasuki alam mimpi, aku berdoa dalam hati, semoga Tuhan memberikan mimpi yang indah untukku.

Sebelum aku benar-benar tidur, aku bisa mendengar Soonyoung berbicara. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke masa lalu untuk bertemu dengan pembunuh Ayahmu lagi. Walaupun aku tahu itu akan menyakitimu lagi, tapi, aku rasa kau butuh sesuatu agar kau tidak dilanda kesedihan lagi. Selamat malam, Jihoon."

Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku, apa itu kekuatan dari orang-orang di masa depan?

 _To be Continued_

 **telfon-nim** hoshi mah emang suka begitu/? udah dilanjut ini ya. _ChanyeolParkWife_ yeay akhirnya ada ff seventeen/? udah dilanjut ini ya. **Phylindan** lebih cinta woozi tapi kak, tapi cinta dua duanya juga/? udah dilanjut ini ya kak. _channn17_ alhamdulillah ff saya merupakan yang pertama/? gak kok, hoshi tuh seme, harus! ga boleh uke, uke tuh woozi :( udah dilanjut ini yah. _Swag yoongi_ ya namanya juga soonyoung jadi kocak gitu/? udah dilanjut ini ya. _Guest_ yeayy! udah dilanjut ini ya. _Guest_ alhamdulillah ya ;"D iya ini udah ditambahin, puas kamu? ;"D

-bootae


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelum aku benar-benar tidur, aku bisa mendengar Soonyoung berbicara. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke masa lalu untuk bertemu dengan pembunuh Ayahmu lagi. Walaupun aku tahu itu akan menyakitimu lagi, tapi, aku rasa kau butuh sesuatu agar kau tidak dilanda kesedihan lagi. Selamat malam, Jihoon."_

 _Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku, apa itu kekuatan dari orang-orang di masa depan?_

.

시간 여행자—Time Traveler

Rated : T

Pair : Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

Cast : Woozi, Hoshi, etc.

Length : Chaptered

.

Dia sibuk bercerita tentang bagaimana rasanya menaiki mesin waktu. Aku ingat, dia bilang rasanya seperti di tarik ke dalam _black hole_ yang bentuknya seperti donat.

.

 _Chapter 4_

 _._

Aku tahu ini mimpi tetapi aku tidak berniat untuk bangun. Suasana di tempat aku berdiri saat ini sangat gelap. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, dan tak ada satu pun dari wajah orang-orang itu yang aku kenal.

Salah seorang dari mereka menarik perhatianku. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam yang entah kenapa terlihat menyeramkan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dan dia berjalan sambil menunduk. Dia berjalan ke arah sebuah toko, toko itu kelihatan seperti toko yang sudah ada sejak abad ke-17.

Aku mengejarnya sebelum dia berjalan semakin jauh, tetapi ketika aku berteriak untuk memanggilnya, dia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Aku penasaran apakah dia tuli atau tidak? Atau dia sengaja tidak mendengarku?

Jadi aku mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang lain yang ada di sekitarku. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

Barulah aku sadar kalau mereka memang tidak bisa mendengarku, bahkan mereka tidak tahu keberadaanku.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar si jubah hitam tadi. Dia sudah membuka toko itu, dan aku langsung melesat masuk ke dalam toko itu. Di dalam sana, banyak sekali barang-barang antik yang mungkin mustahil untuk ditemukan sekarang. Aku jadi penasaran barang-barang ini berasal dari abad ke berapa.

Aku menemukan satu buah kamera yang terletak di atas meja, aku menerka-nerka sudah berapa lamakah kamera itu berada di sini.

Karena terlalu asyik mengamati barang-barang antik, aku sampai melupakan si jubah hitam. Mataku mengamati sekeliling toko dan menemukannya sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun selain berdiri, dan diam.

Pintu terbuka, dan pemandangan selanjutnya membuatku terkejut bukan main.

Itu ayah.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mataku terasa berat, dan juga terasa lengket—mungkin aku menangis lagi semalam, saat aku tidur. Suara yang kudengar itu suara Soonyoung, yang entah kenapa masih berada di dalam kamarku. Aku penasaran apakah dia terjaga sepanjang malam untuk menjagaku.

Ketika aku hendak mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara, dia lebih dulu memotong. "Jangan tanya apa-apa, aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar, dan cuci mukamu, oke?"

Aku tidak menolak, tetapi aku hanya diam saja. Tidak mengangguk ataupun menggelengkan kepala.

Kedua sudut bibir Soonyoung naik menjadi sebuah senyuman. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. Sejujurnya aku sangat benci dengan senyuman itu, selalu bisa membuatku merasa aneh dan membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu.

Soonyoung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu, kemudian keluar. Aku terus memperhatikan punggungnya sampai dia hilang dari balik pintu.

Sesaat setelah dia keluar, aku duduk di ranjang sambil mengusap mataku. Aku mengacak rambutku, terlalu malas untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, dan juga mengganti pakaian. Mungkin yang terakhir tidak usah saja.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Ketika aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, aku merasa benar-benar malu ketika melihat rambutku sendiri. Terlihat seperti sarang burung, hanya perlu menambahkan telur-telur burung di rambutku agar terlihat benar-benar nyata seperti sarang burung.

Saat hendak menaruh pasta gigi di atas sikat gigiku, aku mendengar suara alat masak jatuh dari lantai bawah. Aku berasumsi kalau itu Soonyoung, Ibu tidak pernah menjatuhkan peralatan masaknya, tidak pernah, ini serius.

Aku jadi penasaran, apa makanan yang akan Ia bawa kemari.

Aku sudah mencuci muka dan juga menyikat gigiku, tetapi aku tidak menyisir rambut dan mengganti bajuku.

Tiga puluh detik setelah aku duduk di ranjang, Soonyoung masuk sambil membawa nampan. Aku mendongak, dia tersenyum ke arahku dan menutup pintu menggunakan sikunya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan—takut menumpahkan makanan yang Ia bawa. Lalu dia meletakkannya di lantai, jadi aku langsung duduk di lantai dan melihat makanan apa yang Ia bawa.

Ada kue panekuk, telur, _bacon_ , dan susu cokelat. Aku meraih pisau dan garpu, kemudian meliriknya. "Bukan makanan Korea, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku sambil memotong kue panekuk dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutku.

Dia nyengir, dan itu kelihatan bodoh. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau terlalu banyak makan makanan Korea, sebaiknya kau ganti sedikit," ujarnya.

Aku memutar bola mata malas, dia mulai menyebalkan lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku penasaran siapa yang membuat kue panekuk ini. Soonyoung atau Ibu? "Kau yang membuat ini?" aku mencoba untuk mengontrol nada bicaraku agar kedengaran biasa-biasa saja, bukannya antusias.

Aku melirik Soonyoung sedikit dan dia sedang mengangguk. "Ya, tidak enak ya?"

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, "Enak, terima kasih." Aku memberikannya senyum sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan makanku. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu, hanya diam sambil mengamatiku makan.

"Oh, ya. Jihoon," dia memanggilku. Jadi aku menjeda kegiatan makanku dan memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

Dia menatapku, penasaran. "Semalam kau bermimpi apa? Aku terjaga semalaman, dan kau berteriak ketakutan sekali." Belum sempat aku menjawab, dia kembali bertanya. "Waktu itu, kau juga berteriak 'kan?"

Aku meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang aku gunakan untuk makan, dan mendorong piring agar sedikit menjauh dariku. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. Soonyoung balas menatapku penasaran. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian aneh yang muncul di dunia alam bawah sadar itu.

"Aku berjalan di sebuah tempat, lalu melihat orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan juga terlihat mencurigakan. Jadi aku mengikutinya sampai ke sebuah toko, terlihat seperti bangunan abad ke-17. Dan yang aneh, aku menemukan Ayah di sana."

Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Abad ke-17? Apa hanya tokonya saja yang kelihatan seperti di abad ke-17 atau orang-orangnya juga?"

Aku mengusap dagu, kebiasaanku selain menggigit jari ketika sedang berpikir keras. "Tidak tahu, tapi yang aku ingat—di toko itu banyak barang-barang antik."

"Baiklah, aku akan menawarkan sesuatu padamu." Soonyoung berbicara dengan serius, membuatku merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke masa lalu? Untuk mencari tahu."

Aku bisa merasakan mataku melotot ke arahnya. Serius, yang benar saja? Tapi aku ingat dia pernah mengatakan untuk mengajakku ke masa lalu saat aku hampir tertidur—

Soonyoung bicara lagi, "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan mengajakmu ke masa lalu untuk mencari pembunuh Ayahmu, kau tidak mendengar?"

"Dengar sih," kataku ragu. Kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi, memangnya kau serius? Bagaimana rasanya menaiki benda itu? Apakah aku akan terus muntah karena mual seperti ibu-ibu hamil? Apakah—"

Soonyoung menatapku sinis begitu aku melontarkan kata-kata aneh padanya. "Rasanya? Biasa saja. Mual seperti ibu-ibu hamil? Aku tidak bisa jawab."

"Oke," aku memainkan ujung kausku, "jadi, kita akan kembali ke abad ke-17?"

Sebuah anggukan adalah jawaban dari si Kwon Soonyoung idiot.

.

"Soonyoung, kepalaku pusing." Aku mengeluh sambil memegang kepalaku, perjalanan barusan itu cukup lama, sangat lama bahkan, aku tidak ingat berapa jam. Dan badanku terasa seperti spageti yang ditarik ke dalam lubang donat, dan itu rasanya aneh sekali.

Aku masih berada di dalam mesin waktu, tidak kuat untuk melangkahkan kaki dari benda ini. Tapi Soonyoung dengan santainya melompat keluar dari mesin waktu dan mengamati keadaan sekeliling.

Soonyoung memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapku dan menarik lenganku agar keluar dari mesin waktu. "Kita berada di gudang lagi."

Aku menatapnya garang, "Oh, ayolah. Tidak punya tempat yang lebih elite lagi?"

"Demi Tuhan, Lee Jihoon. Kau ingin kita mendarat di spa? Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke mesin waktu dan mengatur ulang tempat kita mendarat. Menjadi spa agar kau bisa lulur."

"Jangan bicara begitu!" dampratku. "Lagi pula, di masa depan masih ada spa? Aku tidak yakin."

Soonyoung menatapku malas, "Tentu saja masih ada. Dari pada kita bertengkar, lebih baik sekarang kita keluar dari gudang ini." Dia menyeretku ke arah pintu, tetapi begitu sampai di dekat pintu, aku menahannya. Dia menatapku keheranan, dan ketika aku bertanya tentang sesuatu, dia menepuk keningnya. "Apa tidak terlalu aneh pergi keluar dengan pakaian abad ke-21?"

"Benar juga," Soonyoung berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku, membuatku pusing melihatnya. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jemarinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita mencuri pakaian era ini? Orang-orang tidak akan mencurigai kita."

Aku setuju saja. "Ide bagus, tapi kau benar-benar mau mencuri?" aku melipat lengan di depan dada. "Di masa depan tidak ada alat untuk membuat pakaian dengan praktis?"

"Aku tidak membawa alatnya."

Aku mengusap wajahku, sebal. "Baiklah, kau yang curi. Aku mau tetap di sini, dan jangan lama."

Dia hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mencuri dua pakaian lelaki dari rumah yang kosong. Aku menatapnya dengan aneh begitu melihat pakaian yang ia bawa, "Soonyoung, haruskah kita memakai ini?" kataku dengan suara yang dibuat memelas setengah mati.

Pakaian yang ia bawa itu aneh. Jasnya tidak lebih panjang dari pantatku, dan aku harus memakai celananya kira-kira dari perut. Dan kemejanya berenda-renda. Kemudian harus memakai topi yang kelihatan seperti topi sulap.

Soonyoung sudah mengenakan pakaiannya dan jujur saja dia kelihatan konyol. Sedangkan aku masih menatap pakaian yang ia bawakan, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengenakannya karena aku tahu Soonyoung pasti akan tertawa sampai terguling-guling di lantai.

Barulah aku mengingat sesuatu, sebenarnya aku dan Soonyoung berada di mana? Mustahil kalau berada di Korea Selatan. Busana era Joseon tidak kelihatan seperti ini—aku tahu itu karena aku sering menonton drama.

"Kita sebenarnya berada di mana, Soonyoung?"

"Inggris."

.

"Pakaian ini benar-benar membuat badanku gatal,"

Aku sudah mengenakan pakaian yang Soonyoung bawa dengan sangat terpaksa. Dia mengancamku kalau dia akan mengirim mundur aku ke 65 juta tahun yang lalu. Itu sama saja seperti kembali ke zaman dinosaurus dan aku tidak mau mati dimakan _Tyrannosaurus Rex_.

Soonyoung menatapku aneh, "Dan kenapa aku tidak merasa gatal?"

"Karena kaulah yang mencuri pakaian ini."

Soonyoung mendengus, "Baiklah, aku tahu. Sekarang, kau pandai bicara dalam bahasa inggris atau tidak?". Otomatis aku menggeleng.

Aku dan Soonyoung berjalan menuju pintu gudang. Sambil mendorong pintu agar terbuka, Soonyoung berbicara, "Baiklah, kalau begitu pura-pura saja kalau kau itu tidak bisa bicara." Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, lagi pula—tidak bicara sama sekali tampaknya menyenangkan.

Aku dan Soonyoung sudah berada di luar. Banyak yang menatap Soonyoung dengan aneh, tentu saja. Rambutnya pirang, aku baru ingat itu sekarang. Tetapi, ketika orang-orang mulai menanyakan sesuatu padanya, dia menjawab dengan santai. Aku berani bertaruh kalau orang-orang itu bertanya sesuatu tentang rambutnya yang pirang—padahal dia punya wajah orang Asia. Dan aku juga berani bertaruh kalau dia mengatakan; Ayahku orang Inggris, dan Ibuku orang Korea. Mungkin yang semacam itu atau kebalikannya.

Padahal gaya rambutku juga tergolong aneh untuk era ini. Mungkin kami harus memakai wig? Ya Tuhan.

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
